


Fresh Air and Burritos

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [550]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The longer he sits here, just taking in the reminder that there's more to life than just the job and stresses that accompany it, the better he begins to feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 161  
> Prompt: those little beaches right next to ferry docks  
> Summary: The longer he sits here, just taking in the reminder that there's more to life than just the job and stresses that accompany it, the better he begins to feel.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Shay and Abaddon. I'm not sure where Abaddon got dropped in the process of writing this fic, but I think it works well on its own.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He settles on the driftwood log and reaches into the bag at his side to pull out one of the burritos he bought for lunch. He should be eating the lunch that Patrick made him, but that's not the kind of food to be consumed while perched on a downed tree that's only barely lost its bark to the ravages of the Atlantic. Normally he's fine with Patrick's lunches while at his desk. But there's something gnawing at him today that makes the bullpen feel claustrophobic as hell. The fresh air will do him good. It always has in the past when he's needed to breathe and just _be_. The noisy gulls vie for his attention and his food, and the ferry horns remind him that life goes on around him. The longer he sits here, just taking in the reminder that there's more to life than just the job and stresses that accompany it, the better he begins to feel.


End file.
